Memorable Lily
by miracleys
Summary: Seorang gadis manis bernama Lily mempermainkanku. Menghancurkanku hingga aku bertemu dengan gadis manis yang lain. [Jongin Kim]


**Memorable Lily** by miracleys

.

starring jongin-kim

a Fantasy-Romance fanfiction

for Teen

.

_Seorang gadis manis bernama Lily mempermainkanku. Menghancurkanku hingga aku bertemu dengan gadis manis yang lain._

.

**1st Chapter**

Aku merapihkan seragamku. Kini aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Kurasa aku mulai terbiasa dengan rutinitas ini. Kuedarkan pandanganku pada pemandangan disekitarku. Dan aku lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat indah tanah lapang berilalang dan sungai kecil jauh ditengahnya. Aku merasa senang walau tak jarang kakiku terasa pegal dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sesampainya di sekolah. Setidaknya aku tidak harus mengendarai kendaraan pribadiku ditengah kota sepadat New York.

Sebulan yang lalu aku pindah kesini. Forks ternyata jauh lebih baik dari kota tempat tinggalku sebelumnya. Hawanya dingin, lebih banyak taman, lebih banyak pohon rindang, atau ini hanya karena aku tinggal didaerah pedesaan benua Amerika. Namun kurasa aku akan menyukainya.

Kuhirup udara pagi sambil tersenyum. Terasa sangat segar terkumpul memenuhi paru-paruku. Kueratkan sweaterku saat mulai kurasakan hawa musim dingin yang menyapaku pagi ini. Dari sini, sekolahku berada enam puluh meter ke utara dan ini menyenangkan dengan kumpulan awan yang menutupi sang mentari. Kukenakan headset putihku dan kuputar daftar lagu hiphop untuk menemaniku pergi hari ini.

Kini aku sampai di trotoar yang cukup sepi juga jalanan disebelahnya. Beberapa pemilik kios-kios kecil baru saja akan membuka kios mereka. Dan satu kios dengan bunga warna-warni mereka menarik perhatianku.

"Setangkai bunga putih?" Ucapku dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Bunga putih?"

"Bisakah kau menebaknya?" Aku balik bertanya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaannya. Ia terlihat bingung dan dengan itu aku mulai terkikik.

"Aku mau..."

"Lily?" Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau dapatkan sebentar lagi."

Aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju sekolah baruku. Dengan setangkai lily aku melangkah bahkan dengan sedikit lompatan riang menyusuri jalan. Pemuda berkulit cokelat penjual bunga tadi memberikanku bonus senyumannya. Dan kuakui itu terlihat manis sekali.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa suasana kelasku hari ini sangat berisik. Kerumunan gadis-gadis kelasku sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang terlihat menarik. Dan orang-orang pemilik rambut dengan panjang hanya sekitar lima senti dari kulit kepala mereka hanya duduk menguap, menatap malas gadis-gadis itu, atau menyalin tugas trigonometri.

Aku meraih tasku dan meraih sepaket buku pelajaran pertama yang terdiri dari dua buku tulis, buku paket, dan buku soal keatas meja. Kubuka perlahan buku latihanku dan melihat tugasku tertulis rapih diatas kertas putih itu. Aku tersenyum dan seorang bernama Jill memanggilku.

"Seorang pemuda Asia akan menjadi teman sekelas kita." Gadis yang duduk sebangku didepanku itu tersenyum riang. Aku mengangguk.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Aku tidak terima dengan reaksimu. Pemuda itu akan menjadi pemuda berkulit cokelat idola gadis-gadis."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Asia atau pemuda berkulit cokelat." Senyumku. Jill mendengus dan hendak berbicara lagi sebelum aku mendahuluinya.

"Kudengar mesin minuman baru diletakkan dua belas kaki dari kelas kita."

"Kau menyebalkan." Aku tersenyum kecut dan bangkit dari bangkuku.

Aku tahu ini daerah pedesaan tapi haruskah mereka bersikap seperti itu? Dan sejujurnya, Ayahku adalah seorang warga Korea Selatan sebelum beliau pindah ke New York. Meski begitu aku tak pernah menggunakan nama Koreaku. Itu menyebalkan.

Dan Ibuku seorang warga Kanada yang bertemu Ayahku saat berada di Jeju, salah satu kota di Korea Selatan. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengenal Ibuku. Ayahku bilang seseorang masuk ke kamar Ibu dan membunuhnya. Itu saja. Dan aku tidak begitu ingat wajah ibuku mengingat beliau meninggal beberapa hari setelah kelahiranku.

Kulihat seorang pemuda berdiri membelakangiku dihadapan mesin minuman. Aku berdiri dibelakangnya. Dan aku mencium aroma parfumnya yang lembut. Entah bagaimana aku merasa tidak asing dengan aromanya. Diam-diam aku menikmatinya dari belakang sini.

Kulirik sebentar langit yang masih saja mendung sejak tadi. Kumpulan awan itu mulai menggelap dengan burung-burung yang terbang rendah. Otakku tiba-tiba memainkan satu lagu hiphop yang sempat kudengarkan tadi. Aku bersenandung kecil dan beberapa saat setelah itu pemuda didepanku berbalik. Aku terkejut. Dan ia juga begitu. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dan melangkah melewatiku.

Aku berbalik dan sedikit berlari kecil mengejarnya, "Hei!"

Ia menolehku. Aku tersenyum. Tidak salah lagi ia adalah orang itu. Orang yang menukarkan setangkai lily dengan selembar kertas dariku. Ia masih terdiam diposisinya, seakan menunggu kalimat yang akan kuucapkan berikutnya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Ia tersenyum. Sama dengan senyum manisnya pagi tadi. Perlahan ia mulai menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Setangkai lily akan berada tepat diatas mejamu esok pagi." Aku terkikik. Ia menepuk pundakku, masih dengan senyumnya.

"Itu gratis."

.

.

.

"Jadi kau suka sekali lily, ya?" Aku mengangguk sambil membuka bekalku.

Kini kami sedang melahap makan siang kami dikelasku. Dan kelasnya. Baiklah, kami sekelas. Dialah pemuda Asia yang Jill maksud. Dan jika aku tahu sejak awal, aku takkan mengatakan hal menyebalkan seperti itu pada Jill. Karena menurutku, dia lumayan juga.

"Kau tinggal di kota apa, Jongin?" Ucapku sambil mengunyah makananku.

"Daegu." Aku mengangguk. "Dan kau, Jinhee?" Aku sontak menolehnya. Ia masih mengunyah makanannya dengan santai.

"Kau bahkan belum menanyakan namaku." Ia terkikik hingga terbatuk-batuk kecil.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Boleh kuulang?" Ia menelan makanannya dan berdeham pelan, "Siapa namamu?"

"Emma." Sahutku singkat. Dan saat ia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Jinhee', aku yakin ia mengenalku lebih dari yang kuduga.

"Nama yang bagus."

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Jinhee'?" Serobotku. Sedikit terdengar membentak karena aku terlalu terburu-buru. Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Jinhee adalah seorang penyanyi dan penari berbakat. Ia idolaku saat masih di Korea," ia menghela nafas, "Dan percayalah, aku tidak sadar memanggilmu begitu."

Kuhela nafasku berat. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan makannya tanpa menolehku sedikitpun. Dan sekarang aku merasa bersalah padanya. Bagaimana bisa aku membentak orang yang baru saja kukenal?

"Maaf, aku membentakmu." Bodohnya aku mengira ia mengenalku lebih dalam. Jujur saja dan entah bagaimana aku merasa malu memiliki darah Asia dalam tubuhku. Dan kini aku berusaha menutupi identitasku. Menutupi nama Kwon Jin Hee, menggantinya dengan nama Emma, dan menjadi seorang keturunan Kanada seperti Ibu.

"Tak masalah." Ucapnya diiringi dengan bunyi nyaring bel tanda masuk kelas.

.

.

.

Aku melepas pandanganku dari novel roman terjemahan milik Jiyeon ahjumma. Ia meminjamkanku novel ini dan setumpuk yang lain hanya untuk membantuku menghilangkan rasa bosan. Sayangnya ini tak selalu berhasil.

Ayah belum pergi bekerja. Biasanya ia akan pergi sekitar pukul tujuh dan ia akan disini saat aku bangun pagi nanti. Kini aku bertekad akan mengobrol dengannya, meski aku tak tahu pasti topik yang cocok untuk seorang Ayah payah dan membosankan seperti dirinya. Saat hendak bangkit, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Appa?"

Seorang pemuda membuka pintu putih kamarku dengan mudah tanpa sempat kubuka kuncinya. Pemuda itu, pemuda berkulit cokelat itu lagi.

"Jongin?" Ia tersenyum.

"Hai, Emma."

"Kau... Bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Ayahku..."

"Kwon ahjussi bilang kau ada di kamarmu." Aku terkejut. Sangat terkejut hingga aku tidak menyadari mulutku yang tidak mengatup. Jongin terkikik.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi sambil tertawa lebih keras. Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Ayahku bicara begitu padamu? Ia tidak bicara apapun lagi?" Jongin menyibak rambutku lembut.

"Ia mengijinkanku mengajakmu pergi setelah aku berhasil mengalahkannya."

"Maaf?" Wajahku memucat. Ia kembali tertawa.

"Catur," sahutnya masih dengan tertawa, "Cepat berkemas."

"Jadi dia menyerahkanku karena kalah bermain catur denganmu?" Gumamku yang dibalas tawa khasnya.

Aku mendengus, "Aku tidak mau pergi."

Ia menatapku malas, "Jangan menjadi gadis menyebalkan. Cepat berkemas atau aku akan menarikmu keluar dengan piyama itu."

"Coba saja. Ayah akan membunuhmu." Sahutku asal-asalan. Ia menghampiriku lebih dekat dengan senyum menyebalkannya. Aku menarik sebelah alisku. Dia kembali bicara.

"Kau menakutiku."

Dan dalam sekejap tubuhku terasa ringan. Ia membawaku pergi. Dengan kata lain 'menculikku'. Dan kurasakan jantungku yang nyaris melompat keluar saat ia juga melompati jendela kamarku. Tapi entah kenapa aku bahkan tidak berteriak. Aku hanya melingkarkan lenganku pada lehernya dan memeluknya erat dengan mata terpejam.

Kembali kurasakan aroma tubuhnya yang khas. Rambut blonde lurusnya, kini aku berada diantaranya. Dan semakin lama kunikmati semuanya, debaran jantungku semakin cepat. Bukan karena takut atau perasaan buruk yang lain. Mungkin aku mulai menyukainya.

Lily,

Aku yakin kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya,

Kau berjuang begitu keras,

Hingga kini kau melupakan kisah kita.

**TBC**

Yah, beginilah hasilnya. Kalimat-kalimat terakhirnya aneh, ya? hehehe. Dichapter selanjutnya pasti kalian ngerti kok/? Jadi mohon reviewnya ya^^ mari kita berbalas-balasan/? O-O/\


End file.
